fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
1971 Chevrolet Monte Carlo
}} |image = |manufacture = |make = |model = |production = 1971 |status = Discontinued |class = |bodystyle = |engine = |bodboymods = |specialtymods = |wheels = Cragar 397 Series black 15-inch |tires = Goodyear Eagle slicks 27x8-inch front, 27x10-inch rear |suspensionmods = |paint = House of Kolor Yellow primer PCL Buff 905 Series |Driver = Sean Boswell |Fate = Destroyed |Appears In = The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift |Used for = Standard driving Racing |See Also = 1970 Chevrolet Monte Carlo |plate = JSM 586|bodymods = Fiberglass Trends cowl hood Hella headlights}} The 1971 Chevrolet Monte Carlo is a minor car driven by Sean Boswell in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. History ''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' A 1971 Monte Carlo is driven by Sean Boswell. When he insults football jock Clay's knowledge of his Dodge Viper SRT-10, Clay throws a baseball through the back of the Monte Carlo's window. Though Sean is willing to fight over the damages, Clay's girlfriend, Cindy, suggests that they race to win her instead. when he is racing Clay in his Dodge Viper. During the race, Sean is able to keep up with Clay's Dodge Viper when he is forced to take alternate routes through a construction site. Driving through the back of a house, Sean appears to gain the lead when he catches up Clay. However, Clay forces both their cars off the road when he slams the Viper repeatedly into Sean's Monte Carlo. As Clay's Viper gets into a head on collision with the edge of a concrete cylinder, Sean wins the race, but loses control of his car. The Monte Carlo flips several times before lying on its back, wrecked. After being arrested, Sean is told by the police that the car was crushed. Specifications 1971 Chevrolet Monte Carlo is a first generation Monte Carlo model. According to John Pearley Huffman of edmunds.com, Dennis McCarthy and the crew responsible for the construction of all the cars used in Tokyo Drift, built two out of nine stunt Monte Carlo's with 560-horsepower 509 engine block, the other with "700-hp, 572-cubic-inch Bill Mitchell "Hardcore" crate engine". The last seven cars used small V8 engine blocks or had no engine them in at all. The two stunt cars used feed Hooker headers and Flowmaster mufflers that were disguised to look like Hardcore 632 valve covers.Build Fast, Fabricate Furiously - How Movie Cars are Built The production team used 11 of these, in total. A stock-car pro-grade suspension was a must. The engine was a Bill Mitchell 632ci big block with a Holley 4-barrel carb on a World Products intake manifold. Other engine upgrades include March Pulley Systems brackets and pulleys, a NOS system, a Jaz fuel cell, Earl's Performance Fittings steel braided line and anodized fittings, Hooker headers, a Flowmaster dual chamber exhaust, a Be Cool radiator, an Edelbrock water pump, Global West front and rear tubular control arms and weight jacks, Year One coil springs, Wilwood disc brakes, Speedway Engineering swaybars, Wenco 1350 extreme performance driveshaft, Quick Ratio steering box with IROC Camaro internals, Matt Sweeney reinforced fram and rollcage, Moser 12-bolt with Moser Spool 4.88 gears, and KYB shocks. However both cars used a Richmond T-10 four-speed manual transmissions, Wenco driveshafts and Moser-built 12-bolt rear-ends "running 4.88:1 gears in a spool differential". The chassis uses Global West front control arms and coil springs, "KYB shocks, Speedway Engineering anti-sway bars, Global West weight jack plates and quick-ratio steering boxes". Additionally, the two Monte Carlo's were build with Wilwood disc breaks, situated behind Cragar 397 15-inch wheels. The tires are Goodyear specials, 27 inches tall and 8 inches wide in the front, 27 x 10 inches in the rear. The interior was constructed with customized roll cages, large steering wheels and V-Gate shifters alongside Auto Meter gauges bolted to sheet metal that replace stock gauges Beard low back seats. Appearance mods include a Fiberglass Trends cowl hood (arguably still a performance piece since it lowers weight significantly over stock) and Hella headlights. Trivia *Nine stunt cars were constructed for the 1971 Monte Carlo used in Tokyo Drift.Tokyo Drift Test: Big Block V8-Powered 1971 Chevrolet Monte Carlo *The license plate used for this car (JSM 586), is later reused on Dominic Toretto's Chevrolet Chevelle SS in the next movie, Fast & Furious. Media Gallery Screenshots Sean talking to Cindy.png Monte Carlo & Dodge Viper.png Sean's Monte Carlo - Interior.png Sean's Monte Carlo - High School.png Monte Carlo - Rear Window Damage.png Clay's Viper vs. Sean's Monte Carlo.png Viper & Monte Carlo - Bra Down.png Viper & Monte Carlo - Bra Down (2).png Viper SRT-10 vs. Monte Carlo.png Monte Carlo - Stuck Behind Truck (FF3).png Sean's Monte Carlo - Rear View.png Viper SRT-10 vs. Monte Carlo - Stunt Doubles.png Viper, Ram & Monte Carlo - FF3.png Viper vs. Monte Carlo.png Sean's Monte Carlo - Rear View (2).png Viper SRT-10 vs. Monte Carlo - Side View.png Monte Carlo - Through the Porta-Potty.png Sean's Monte Carlo - Rear Side View.png Sean's Monte Carlo - Front View.png Sean's Monte Carlo - Speedometer.png Sean's Monte Carlo - Off Road.png Sean's Monte Carlo (FF3).png Sean's Shortcut - Monte Carlo Stunt.png Clay & Sean - Tied for First.png Monte Carlo & Viper - Rear View.png Sean's Monte Carlo - No Control.png Sean's Monte Carlo - Loss of Control.png Sean's Monte Carlo - Wreck.png Wrecked Monte Carlo (FF3).png Sean's Monte Carlo - Mid Air Flip.png Monte Carlo - Wrecked.png Clay's Viper & Sean's Monte Carlo - Footage.png Videos Fast and Furious 3 Tokyo Drift - Race 1|Sean and Clay race for Cindy References Category:Cars Category:Tokyo Drift Category:Tokyo Drift Cars